


piss kink

by specialagentrin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, M/M, Piss kink, Watersports, What Have I Done, aesthetic watersports, i have lost all my sanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: DreamNap piss kink fic, requested by anon on my CuriousCat. Hope this fits it!!!i dont know why i wrote this please help
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 55
Kudos: 135





	piss kink

**Author's Note:**

> please i dont even have a piss kink wha t-

“So…” Dream inched closer towards Sapnap, until their lips we’re mere inches apart. “You really want to do this, Sapnap?” 

  
  
Sapnap hums in agreement. “I’ve always wanted to.” 

  
  
They’re in the middle of forest, the sun setting in the distance, just outside of L’manburg’s territory. Everyone’s busy doing their own thing, whether it be gathering more supplies or fooling around with one another - they’ve all averted their attention for the night. Which means that Dream and Sapnap can have their own little fun together in peace. 

  
  
“Against the tree, Pandas.” The childhood nickname rolls off his tongue with ease. Sapnap can’t help but roll his eyes, leaning his back against the hard bark. He lets Dream slowly unzip his jeans, the soft sound of leaves swaying to the breeze the only thing to be heard. “You’re so hard, already? I haven’t even laid a finger on you yet.” 

  
  
“Mhm...but I’m imagining it.” Sapnap replies. Watches as Dream gets onto his knees, presses a soft kiss on his cock through the fabric. He slides a hand through that long, gorgeous blond hair, revealing hidden emeralds looking right back up at him. 

  
  
“Why fantasize when you’ve got the real thing in front of you?” The speedrunner replies, a single finger hooking through the band of his boxers and pulling it down. He lets it slide right underneath his balls, the lewd smack of his cock hitting right up against his stomach sounds loud in the quiet atmosphere. It stands up proud, and Dream can’t help but chuckle at the sight. 

“Wanna let go, now?” Dream begins to jerk Sapnap’s cock, a wide grin on his face. The younger boy bites his lower lip, trying to stop himself from making noises, and yet can’t help but whimper. “Come on, Sappy. You know you want to.” 

  
  
“Clay -” He gasps - and suddenly - he lets go. 

  
  
It’s a few yellow drops at first, like morning dew on freshly cut grass. But then it comes out like a harsh waterfall, falling all over Dream’s cream skin and wetting him in a beautiful shade of yellow. Sapnap can’t help but watch Dream relish in the liquid, the sharp scent of ammonia lingering in the air. 

  
  
Sapnap can’t help but lean down and lock lips with Dream, tasting himself on the older man. Looks at Dream still taking it all in, the setting sun making the small pool of piss beneath him seem as if they were glowing. 

  
  
“My turn.” Sapnap states, moving to unzip Dream’s pants. 

**Author's Note:**

> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &  
> twitter - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)  
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)
> 
> kudos + comments i do look forward too <3


End file.
